


【喂羊】我觉得你应该喜欢我

by AsshaiAsshai



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsshaiAsshai/pseuds/AsshaiAsshai
Relationships: Marco Reus/Julian Weigl
Kudos: 1





	【喂羊】我觉得你应该喜欢我

“队长。”魏格尔敲了敲门走了进来。

“啊？有事？”结束了球队训练的罗伊斯正在收拾东西准备离开。“还不走吗你？”

“我喜欢你！”魏格尔喉结上下滚动，如果罗伊斯注意看的话就会发现他手背上的青筋都明显了。

“啊？你是和他们打赌打输了吗？是谁让你过来的？让我猜猜，埃克塞尔？不对，你应该没那么听他的话？不会是卢卡什吧？那他可太幼稚了。”罗伊斯停下了往包里塞东西的手，但是理论上讲，面对别人的表白，他可有点太絮叨了。

“不是打赌！我是真的喜欢你！”小伙子的脸连带着脖子都红了。

罗伊斯这下不再管自己的包了，叉着手直视着魏格尔。“你的说辞是真的不具有说服力啊，尤里。”

“我…我是真的喜欢你！”

罗伊斯突然笑弯了腰，魏格尔一脸懵逼地看着他，突然罗伊斯凑到他的耳边，呼出的热气，让魏格尔觉得有点晕乎乎。“好吧，我接受你的表白。我觉得你也应该喜欢我。朱利安•魏格尔喜欢马尔科•罗伊斯，要这样告白才对啊，傻小子。”

魏格尔顺手把罗伊斯揽入怀中，“朱利安•魏格尔喜欢马尔科•罗伊斯。可以了吗？”

门外突然闪过一个人影，机智如我，深藏功与名(*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑

其实罗伊斯猜得还是八九不离十的，明眼人都能看出来魏格尔喜欢罗伊斯，球队里年纪大一点的都撺掇魏格尔赶快表白。因为，很明显罗伊斯从来没有拒绝过魏格尔的那些包含着爱意的小熊软糖啊。（罗伊斯：我只是喜欢小熊软糖而已啊！）

他们的要求是，魏格尔向罗伊斯表白三次，如果被拒绝就说是打赌输了也完全OK。只是，所有人都没有想到，罗伊斯竟然这么直接！不过也好，促成了一段队内姻缘。

那么，门口的那个身影究竟是谁啊？

当然是我穆罕默德•多特蒙德第一侦察兵•喂羊cp粉粉头•达胡德啊。

其实说白了还是因为年纪小被队员们打发过来冒着被发现了以后挨打的风险跑腿偷听的。


End file.
